1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arranging structure of print wire driving units in a print head installed in a dot printer, particularly in a shuttle printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shuttle printer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,051. The shuttle printer includes a print head having a plurality of hammers which are arranged in a direction along a longitudinal direction of a platen. The plurality of hammers are individually moved between an impact position and a retract position by a plurality of electromagnetic actuators.